


Piel

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Cuando no puedes dormir a pesar de estar agotado, debes buscar algo que logre calmarte.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong / Kim Junsu
Series: Shinkivariables [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Kudos: 1





	Piel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Esto iba a ser muy distinto, pero ya sabes, los personajes hacen siempre lo que quieren. Espero que lo disfrutes._

Sonríe, mientras recorre con sus dedos las líneas marcadas en la piel, oscuras y definidas, creando patrones que parecen diferentes dependiendo de la luz. Lo hace despacio, suave, apenas tentativo, evitando perturbar el sueño que Jaejoong se ha ganado, respirando aún el mismo aire que parecía faltarles minutos atrás. Pero Junsu no tiene sueño, no quiere dormir todavía, no con la gloriosa sensación del orgasmo que le ha arrancado todavía demasiado fresca en sus venas como para permitirle el descanso.

Por eso se recrea, dibujando con las yemas de sus dedos cada uno de los tatuajes de la espalda de Jaejoong, los que parecen atraerle y fascinarle a partes iguales. A Junsu nunca le ha seducido la idea de hacerse uno, siempre le ha parecido un desperdicio, en cierto modo una profanación, porque la piel inmaculada debería ser lo suficientemente atractiva por sí misma sin necesidad de adornos artificiales. Pero también ha defendido que cada uno es libre de hacer con su cuerpo lo que quiera, le guste a él o no, porque no es asunto de nadie más.

Cuando Jaejoong comenzó a hablar de hacerse tatuajes, Junsu sólo frunció el ceño, desconcertado, no porque estuviera en contra, sino porque le parecía innecesario. Jaejoong tiene uno de los rostros más atractivos que ha visto nunca, enmarcando unos ojos enormes y expresivos que son la envidia de todos, y su figura esbelta y definida, con hombros poderosos, no se queda atrás. Y podrían ser suficientes atributos para que cualquiera se sintiera rey del mundo, pero encima cuando abre la boca es capaz de encantar hasta al más receloso, porque tiene un don natural para relacionarse con los demás que en ocasiones resulta hasta molesto.

A Junsu no se le ocurría nadie que necesitase menos disfrazar su piel que Jaejoong, porque nada podía hacerlo más atractivo de lo que era.

Se equivocaba, por supuesto.

Porque nunca ha prestado atención a los tatuajes de los que le rodean, no de forma consciente, y sin embargo hace tiempo que se ha dado cuenta de que tiene un fetiche con ellos. O puede que sea simplemente con Jaejoong. Porque desde que se hizo el primero, letras negras sobre la piel sensible de su pectoral izquierdo, de las que ni siquiera comprendía el significado, Junsu no ha podido dejar de mirar. Y mirar se convirtió en tocar, besar y lamer cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sospecha que Jaejoong lo sabe y disfruta tentándole, volviéndole cada vez más y más loco, porque en poco tiempo hay mucha más piel cubierta de negro, dibujando senderos que Junsu recorre hasta la saciedad, hasta que se los aprende y puede verlos al cerrar los ojos. Y no contento con eso, Jaejoong, como el exhibicionista que es, los muestra siempre que puede, caminando a menudo sin camisa, incluso cuando tienen alguna sesión de fotos o en el estudio de grabación.

Junsu amplía su sonrisa, mientras sus dedos bajan siguiendo el tatuaje de la columna vertebral de Jaejoong. Porque no es ni remotamente el único a quien vuelve loco, aunque sí el único que puede disfrutar de la piel de su _hyung_ de esta manera. La última vez, esa misma mañana, uno de los técnicos de sonido, ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo, había tenido que rogarle a Jaejoong que se cubriera porque lo estaba distrayendo. Y Junsu podía recordar cientos de incidentes parecidos.

Siente la piel bajo sus dedos elevarse en un suspiro profundo cuando llega a la cintura, y luego los ojos de Jaejoong están abiertos, aun somnolientos, una sonrisa cansada en los labios, los brazos todavía debajo de la almohada como si necesitase aferrarse a ella para mantenerse en este mundo.

—Deberías dormir —murmura, su voz apenas un susurro contra las sábanas—. Mañana tenemos trabajo.

Junsu no contesta, sólo sonríe mientras lo acaricia un poco más, disfrutando de cómo responde la piel de Jaejoong bajo sus dedos. Y luego se acerca para besarlo despacio, sólo porque puede, sin la urgencia que tenían sus labios apenas una hora atrás, ni más pretensión que disfrutar el contacto. 

Puede que no tenga sueño pero está exhausto. Y su _hyung_ tiene razón, necesitan dormir, los dos. Pero lo único que puede darle la paz que necesita es el calor del cuerpo de Jaejoong bajo sus manos, su textura perfecta contra sus dedos en caricias letárgicas, hasta que los sueños sobre líneas intrincadas bailando en la piel de Jaejoong puedan alcanzarle.


End file.
